Master of Orion Sakkra the owners of half the Galaxy
by Random Writer 2500
Summary: The Sakkra have just concurred half the galaxy and the kings slave the queen of the Elarians has been brought to him in chains.


Master of Orion

The Sakkra Masters of Half the Galaxy

Authors's note: This story is based on Master of Orion 2 game and all character are made up as there is no specific main character. This fanfic also is based on if the Sakkra owned half of the galaxy.

Chapter 1 "Marring into the royal family."

"Sir we have the new batch of slaves form Draconis." a admiral told the king Lightning Rex.

Married

"Good. The Elarian emperess is here?"

"Yes..." the admiral said with a smile. He knew what the king was going to do. He was going to have fun tonight.

The Elarian emperess was brought in chains with no clothing just shackles. She knew what would happen to her. Emperess Dragonia the 1st would be executed for crimes against the Sakkra royal family. The Elarian didn't know how ever that there was another option.

"Hail King Lightning Rex!" The soldiers who were guarding her yelled. She then stood at attention. Mabe she could convince him to let her go.

"At ease everyone, including you Dragonia." Lightning Rex said. "Guards you are dismissed."

The guards left.

"Lady Dragonia. You stand on trial for being a traitor to this kingdom. The penalty should be death but there is another option." Her eyes lit up " Your other option would be to marry me and do as I ask. Even if that means to hang yourself."

"The second option." Dragonia said.

"Then the marriage is done. We are now married"

She was shocked to say the least. "Is this how all weddings on Sssla go?"

"Yes. The king or baron maries the couple. Now I get to pick my wedding gift from you. Guess what I want?"

"A child."

The Sakkra takes of his clothes unbinds the Elarian's shacles and puts her in a doggy styles positon. Then he rubs his 15 inch cock against he pussy. Lightning (short for Lightning Rex) inserts himself into her virgin pussy. When he reaches her barrier he pulls back and thrusts as hard as he can into her. The king hears her whimper in pain.

"It'll get better you'll see" He told her.

Then he began to move in and out of her slowly. As Lightning started to go faster he reached around and started to grope Dragonia's left tit while pinching the nipple of the other. Then he being a Sakkra was very flexible reached his head down and started to suck on her left nipple. Less than ten seconds later he felt a liquid come out.

"Didn't you know?" Dragonia asked "All Elarians lactate"

Lightning kept on milking his wife while fucking her. He could her moan loader as she orgasmed once, twice, three, and four times. When he finished his milk he look at Dragonia's face in the mirror. Her tongue was sticking out of her mouth and was moving forwards and backwards as she was pumped harder and harder. She being flexible herself bent back and puckered her lips and Lightning got the message and kissed her passionately. He felt his release coming and rolled her over while still pounding her.

"I'm going to inject you with a fertility poison that works in a minute so as to make sure we have children. This wil hurt a bit."

He sunk his fangs in to her arm. To his surprise the pain seemed to arouse her more. He counted down until he saw her B sized breasts swell to O size. He knew she was affected by the fertility serum he generated biologically.

"I'm cumming sweet heart!" she was screaming at this point.

"I am to! Let's cum together!"

She came a few seconds before him but her orgasm was prolonged by his hot steamy cum filling her. Her stomach was beginning to expand as he released the rest of his load into her.

A week later they had with twenty-five twins. Five were male twenty were female. The first one born was a boy bigger than the others. He was called Lighting the first Because he was the first born of a new species known as Dragons.

Authors note: The whole thing about Dragons is going to come later in the story also I don't own Masters of Orion and this is all made up.


End file.
